Look there's a new edition!
by absolutepoison666
Summary: Well, here's what happens after the wedding, really funny, will be gettin most chapter in between today and 3 days from now. Hope ya like it!
1. Growing Up

I am a disclaimer, I do not own any Teen Titan characters. Except for an added surprise...

A.N1- Hey, this is what happens after, I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and this story is in fairly short sections, so if you get confused, look at the bigger print.

Well, as you know, Starfire and Robin got married. Duh! Well anyway, it turns out, that the team never broke up, and are still together. Although, they don't have that much time to fight.

"When will she get back?" Raven exclaimed

"Anytime now, I think. I didn't think it would take this long." Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy whispered, "Wait, I hear footsteps down the hallway."

As Starfire and Robin walk in, the team jumps up and says, "SURPRISE!"

Raven walks up to Starfire.

"Congratulations Starfire, you deserve a really good life. But because of this, I hope the team won't split up."

"No need to worry Raven, it's just a new edition to the team anyway."

Beast Boy chimed in, "So what are you going to name her?"

Robin replied, "Well earlier, we talked about it, and we're going to name her, Stardust."

Raven, Cyborg, and Best Boy say, "AWWWW."

About 11 months later...

"Okay Stardust, come to mommy."

As Stardust begins to walk over, she takes a few steps as the whole team watches.

"Did you see that, my little baby took her first few steps!"

Robin replied, "Well, she is learning fast."

About 6 years later...

"Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Stardust."

"Mommy guess what, I made a picture for you in school today!"

"Oh, thank you honey! Can I see it?"

Stardust Rushes to her backpack and takes out a picture.

"Here you go mommy, it's of you and daddy."

"Why thank you honey."

Starfire takes the picture and puts it on the fridge, at a second time looking at it, she sees that it not only looks like her and Robin, but that her daughter could capture images in the slightest bit. All the colors were right, you could tell who they were, but their faces were a little distorted. But that didn't matter, It's the thought that counts.

About 7 years later...

"Auntie Raven, can I go to a concert tonight with a few friends?"

"Well I'm not really the one to say you can go, why don't you ask your mom or your dad?"

"Because I know they'll say no."

"What concert is it?"

"Slipknot." (all credit to Slipknot and Roadrunner Records.)

"OH. Well, let me talk to your mom about it, and I'll see if I can convince her."

"Thank you so much Auntie Raven!"

"Your welcome hun."

A.N.2-Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have that much time, because I'm also working on a ZAGR that I've been meaning to finish. Well r&r thanks a lot!


	2. The Incident

Ello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had so much stuff to do. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter!

So, while Raven was talking to Starfire about the concert, Stardust was getting ready for a dance she was going to. Raven obviously helped her pick out her outfit. Black and purple skirt, black and purple stripe tights, Manson boots, and hair stuff.

"So, Stardust wants to go to a concert."

"What concert does she want to go to?"

"Well, she wants to go to a Slipknot concert..."

"uggh."

"She's kept her grades the same since 1st grade. I think she deserves this."

"Well, ok. Your right, she does deserve to go."

Raven runs into Stardust's room. And she closes the door behind her.

"I have good news!"

"What?"

"You get to go to the Slipknot concert!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, all I brought up was your grades, and she gave in. It was so easy, I almost didn't believe it."

Raven walks out of the room, and goes to her room to get ready for bed. Stardust is still at the dance, and is sleeping over a friend's house.

Next morning.....

The phone rings, and at 7 a.m., Raven was the only one up.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Raven, I need you to come and pick me up, do you think you could?"

"Sure hun. I'll be there in a few minutes."

So, Raven, already showered and dressed, gets into her car, and drives to go and get Stardust.

"Honey, what's wrong. Why did you want to be picked up so early?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Well, you know you can tell me anything."

"Ok, well, last night, after the dance, when I went to Marie's house, she had alcohol. And I've been drinking for a while now. So, I got really drunk, and told her to call some guys over. And well, you know the rest."

"Oh. Um. Well, did you use the necessities?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then lets get you a test."

Hope you liked it! I'll update when I can!


	3. The great news

A.N.- Sorry I haven't updated...I've had a lot of stuff to keep track of.

Raven was pacing around the room waiting for Stardust to come out

"Auntie Raven?"

"Yeh hun?"

"It's negative."

"THANK GOD! I didn't want you to have to go through with that. Believe me. You don't want to."

"Can I still go to the concert or are you going to tell mom?"

"Well, I won't tell her, and you can still go to the concert, but be careful, and don't do anything underage."

"O.K."

Robin walks in the room

"Hi daddy!" Stardust gives Robin a hug

'Hey hun. How was the dance?"

"Pretty good."

"Allright. So I heard your going to a concert."

"Yup. It;s my favorite band and my friend Liz wants to take me."

"Sounds goo. I think you deserve it. You've kept straight A's since you were young."

"Thank you daddy!" gives robin another hug

"Your welcome hun. Well, I'm going to go see what mom's doing."

"O.k."

In the process of this whole conversation, Raven had to go check on her e-mail, so she left. Stardust decided to go to her room and write some poetry.

Starfire comes running out screaming

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD"

the first person she runs into is Stardust, going into her room

Stardust honey, I have great news!"

"What is it?"

As Starfire's walking away, she replies,

"Your going to have a brother or a sister!"

A.N.- Sorry for the cliffy...had to. You'll be happy with the outcome though!! Wow, how much do a mother and a daughter have in common?


End file.
